The Mage's Spirit
by priestess-of-isis
Summary: Mariko revives an ancient Egyptian pharaoh and now he needs her to help him... save the world? Now she must harness her magic and help him. But how? YamixTea among other pairings NO YAOI/YURI!
1. The Afterlife

A/N: This is my first fan fiction story, so I'm new to this. I wanted to create a story that would technically be cannon compliant but would do what I wanted it to do. I decided to create a story that would bring Yami Yugi back to the living world. I thought that since the Yu-Gi-Oh plotline has so many gaping holes in it, it would be easy to find a way to find a logical way to bring everyone's favorite 5000-year-old ancient Egyptian pharaoh back. Also ,just so you know, I absolutely despise yaoi and yuri so don't expect to find any in my story. If you like that kind of thing I guess you're going to be very disappointed. I do like Revolutionshipping, which is half the reason I created this story. But, this story has taken a form of its own, so that isn't the main focus even though it is a major plot point. Argh! I made a long intro! Quick, Mariko! Do the disclaimer before I start again!

Mariko: (sighs) I told you to keep it short, you windbag.

P-o-I: Hey!

Mariko: Anyway, (reads script) Spirit-of-Isis doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh because if she did then Yami wouldn't have left, and the Legendary Dragons and Capsule Monsters arcs would never have been made. She would also have made it so that the Ancient Egypt arc didn't suck and Yu-Gi-Oh! the Movie had a decent plotline and didn't put a very important Egyptian god that isn't evil to shame. (stops reading) Hey S-o-I, why was the word "isn't" typed like that?

P-o-I: It's what they do in the script for the American dub to show that the character is yelling really loud.

Mariko: Dude, you're wasting time.

P-o-I: Argh you're right! Okay, this is my OC Mariko -don't talk to them yet, Mariko- she's the main character and please tell me if she seems like a Mary Sue. The story takes place right after the end of the last episode of Yu-Gi-Oh with Yugi and his extremely lame last-line-until-GX (you know the one). On with the story!

Chapter 1: The Afterlife

This is it. He made it. After 5000 years, he made it, but his joy was short-lived. "Why are you here?" said a woman. She was clothed like royalty and wore a headdress that looked like a chair, representing the throne. She stretched out an arm toward him and he realized that she had winged arms.

"Isis," he said calling the goddess of magic and queen of the dead by her name.

"You don't belong here, you belong with your queen!" she screeched at him, "You belong with your friends who were so selfish to let you go like that! You belong with the girl whose heart you shattered into a thousand tiny pieces! The people here have been just fine without you for 5000 years, surely they can last for a few more decades!" He didn't understand. What queen? Couldn't his friends live without him? Whose heart did he break? Was Isis sending him back after he had gone through so much to get here? "You didn't defeat the right evil one you defeated in your memories is nothing compared to what has yet to come. I'm sending you back to the living, but this time in your own body. Don't come back until you have defeated my jealous brother and you have reunited with your queen." He sighed, he had thought that he had completed his mission but in reality he wasn't anywhere close.

A/N: Its gonna get better don't worry! Please tell me what you like and what you think I should improve or change! Thanks! Cookies to anyone who finds out whose POV this is in! Mariko shows up in the next chapter!


	2. Rebirth

A/N: Great! Super special awesome! :D

Mariko: I know something's wrong when you quote Abridged.

P-o-I: Before I do anything else I'd like to thank shugochara367 and sarrahi12 for their much appreciated reviews. Now, the last chapter was a kind of introduction for my story. This is where the real fun begins. Enjoy.

Mariko with Disclaimer: Spirit-of-Isis doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh or else GX would be about the first series' characters' kids.

Chapter 2: Rebirth

_Ancient Egyptians believed that a person's spirit had two parts. The Ba was the part that inhabited the body while the Ka was the Ba's invisible double. When the person died, the Ba stayed inside the body while the Ka went on to Duat, the land of the dead. The Ba could inhabit a new body when its old one died if it wanted to, thus causing reincarnation. The Ka had to go through many dangerous tasks and trials when going through the underworld to get to Duat, so the Egyptians created the Book of the Dead to help spirits pass through safely. When the Ka got through the underworld it would arrive in the Hall of Two Truths where they will take part in the Weighing of the Heart. Anubis, the jackal-headed god of mummification would lead the Ka to a pair of scales with the feather of Ma'at, the goddess of truth, on one side and the Ka's heart, which is where Ancient Egyptians believed was the center of all thought, memory and emotions, on the other. The Ka would face a series of accusations that he or she must deny truthfully from many gods in the hall. Thoth, the ibis-headed god if wisdom, would determine whether the Ka lied or told the truth. If the Ka lied then the heart would become heavy and if he or she told the truth then the heart would become lighter. When the questions had all been answered the heart would either be heavier or lighter than the feather. If it was lighter, than the person would be honest and pure of spirit and would be allowed to enter the realm of Osiris, the god of the dead. If the heart was heavier than the feather, then it was weighted down with sin and dishonesty. If this happened then Ammit, the goddess that was part lion, part hippo, and part crocodile, would eat the heart and the Ka would "die." Duat was believed-_

"Mariko!" yelled a voice from another room, "Get over here, your grandfather's calling!" Mariko sighed and put her book down. Her full name was Mariko Yujyo. She was a small girl with curly black hair that had many red and yellow streaks going through it. She had large, round amethyst-colored eyes that her friends said glittered red when she was upset or angry. Her skin had a creamy brown tan that she had developed after staying in Cairo for a while. Her parents traveled a lot thanks to her father's job but she wasn't complaining. She liked to travel and see new places and things. She couldn't get enough of it, although she did regret not being able to see her family and friends in her home-country of Japan very often. She made her way to the kitchen where her mother was waiting with the telephone in her hand, she would get back to her book later. People said she was the spitting image of her mother. She could see the resemblance, but at the age of seventeen, she was taller than her own mom. At the height of 1.65 meters (5 feet, 2 inches) versus her mother's 1.5 meters (5 feet). Her parents constantly told her that she inherited her height from her father and her looks from her mother. She took the phone and thanked her mother as she walked away.

"Hi grandpa! Really? You guys are here? Okay, when? This afternoon? Got it! I'll bee there! Wouldn't miss it for the world! I'll see you then! Love you too! Bye." Mariko hung up and walked back to her room with a spring in her step. She couldn't wait to go and meet her family and friends at the docks that afternoon.

Solomon Muto hung up the cell phone and gave it back to Duke. "Thank you," he said.

"Anytime, Mr. Muto," he replied, "It's the least I can do to try to cheer these guys up."

"True," was all Solomon said back.

A/N: Taadaa! Much longer than the last one I'd say. :D

Mariko: If you like long chapters.

P-o-I: I think you're acting a lot like Kaiba right now.

Mariko: 0_0 Nooooo!

P-o-I: Aw, come on. You'd be like that too if you had a childhood that messed up.

Kaiba: Hey!

Mariko: Huh? How'd he get here?

P-o-I: I don't know but since he's here let's see if he looks any better than Yami in a tutu!

Kaiba: 0_0 You... wouldn't... dare.

Mariko: That's it. No more Yu-Gi-Oh! the Abridged Series for Isis-chan.

P-o-I: Try and stop me! (chases Kaiba around with a tutu while his coat-tails of doom are flapping stupidly behind him) REVIEW OR YOU WILL FACE THE SAME FATE AS KAIBA!

Mariko: No, you won't.

S-o-I: Shhhh! Don't tell them that. (Kaiba escapes while she's not looking) Argh! Look what you made me do! Anyway, review please!


	3. Curiosity Killed the Cat

A/N: Sorry for not updating sooner. You may now kill me. Also, edited Ch. 1. Re-read it.

Disclaimer: I am not Kazuki Takahashi. What more do you want?

Chapter 3: Curiosity Killed the Cat

Mariko half-dragged her parents to the docks that afternoon. It had been so long since she had seen her grandpa, cousin, and all of her cousin's friends. She waited at the dock with baited breath, heart racing with anticipation. Wait! There, she saw them! She ran toward them and ignored her parents' yelling for her to come back and wait. She had so many things to ask! "What did they do while she was gone?" "Why were they in Egypt?" She slowed to a stop when more questions filled her head. "Where was Yugi's puzzle?", "Why was everybody so upset?", "Why did Bakura look like he was dead on his feet (still)?" , and "Will they even tell me what's wrong?" among other questions. She greeted everyone warmly but she knew that the happiness everyone showed towards her was just a mask for the sorrow that she could practically taste off of them.

"What's wrong?" she asked Yugi, "You look like you just lost a duel." She saw the shock and pain cross his face and knew that that was the wrong thing to say. She left him to recover from the shock her words caused him and dropped the subject. She would find out some other way.

Mariko had insisted that they go to the Valley of the Kings and sight-see. She knew that they only agreed as not to hurt her. Back at the docks , the Kaiba brothers had taken off to who-knows-where as unceremoniously as ever. She kept thinking about how they were the only ones that didn't seem scarred for life by whatever events that everyone was hiding from her. This made her even more upset about it. Infuriated, she ran away from them. She couldn't remember how long or how far she had ran. The next thing she knew, she was at the opening to what looked like a tomb. She went inside muttering angrily about how at least she could do something interesting even if she couldn't find out what was going on.

Yugi was the only one who saw her go. He gave chase as she ran through the valley...and into a tomb. He ran after her, afraid that she would not be able to get back.

"Yugi!" Mariko hissed, "What are you doing here?"

"I got worried and followed you," was his only reply.

She snorted, " Yeah right. If you cared then you would have told me what was wrong. You could've put my mind at ease. But, no. Do you know all of the horrible things that I thought might have happened? Well, do you!"

"I'm sorry. I didn't know you felt that way," he said.

" So will you tell me what's going on?" Mariko asked hopefully.

"No."

"No!" she screamed. Now if you know anything about Yu-Gi-Oh, then you probably know that Yugi can yell so loud it could wake the dead. The same is true for Mariko, only she doesn't need the help of an ancient spirit to do so. As her shout echoed Mariko could hear the crumbling of rock. Was she really that loud? She looked at the entrance and saw debris falling from the ceiling. She pushed Yugi out of the way just as the entrance collapsed. They were trapped.

Mariko felt around for her flashlight in the pitch black tomb. "We're gonna die in a tomb, how convenient," she groaned.

"Don't be so negative," Yugi said.

"How can I not be negative?" Mariko retorted, "Nobody knows we're here!" She didn't wait for his reply as she stormed into one of the chambers. Eventually they made it to the burial chamber and Mariko gasped. She hadn't expected the chamber to be so huge. As she made her way to the sarcophagus she realized that it was open. She got a new surprise as she looked inside. The mummy looked untouched. It had been so easy for her to find the tomb, wouldn't it be just as easy for thieves? Then she realized that none of the treasures in the tomb seemed to have been touched either. In fact, the mummy didn't even look shriveled up. It looked like someone fell asleep wrapped in bandages. As she looked closer she saw that the mummy's arms were crossed over its chest. She also saw that the body had the shape of a man, not a woman. "Hey, I think I found a pharaoh," she called to him.

"Really?" he asked. It sounded as if he was upset about it.

"What aren't you telling me?" Mariko asked, knowing her cousin all too well.

"Nothing," he said quickly, confirming her suspicions. She sighed and reached out to touch the mummy, examine it further, but just as her fingers brushed against the body, it rose. She almost screamed, but thought better of it, remembering the cave-in. As the mummy sat up he appeared to be struggling with...his bandages. She rushed to help him without thinking, unwrapping his head first, then working her way down. "Are you crazy?" Yugi asked.

"I can't explain it," Mariko said quietly, "But I have the strangest feeling, as if I know this person, that I know he won't hurt me." She then changed to a commanding voice, "Now go find him something to wear. There must be something, because last I knew, you need clothing in the afterlife." As Yugi went searching for clothes, she sat in the darkness, as he had taken their only flashlight.

"You are a pharaoh, aren't you?" she said, mentally scolding herself for trying to talk to an ancient god-king, who certainly couldn't understand any modern language. She nearly died when he answered her,

"Yes, I'm surprised that you don't recognize me."

"Sorry, but I was focusing more on untangling the bandages than your face and now it's dark," she retorted.

"Ah, yes," he said, "But I think Yugi has found something."

"Hey, how do you-" Mariko was cut off by her cousin as he ran back in.

"How's this?" he asked as he held up a linen kilt (yes the men wore kilts).

"That's fine for now," said the reanimated mummy, drawing attention back to him. Mariko took this as a chance to get a good look at his face and almost fainted at what she saw.

"Oh, my god. Yugi!" she managed to splutter out. There sat an older-looking version of her cousin. Yugi recognized the mummy instantly,

"Pharaoh! I mean Atem! I mean whatever!" he said.

"How about 'Other me?'" the mummy, er, Atem, offered.

"You know each other?" Mariko asked. "It's a long story," they said in unison.

"Well I'm trapped in a tomb, I've got all the time in the world," was her reply. And so the duo began to tell their story to the girl, who would soon become part of something more than ancient spirits an trading cards.

A/N: Why hasn't anyone killed me yet? Oh, well I guess this is the end... for now.


End file.
